memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Kingston/Ghost in the Machine/Chapter One
The Kingston is drifting over the planet. On the bridge Colonel Sheppard and his team walk out of the lift and help crewmen up and Captain Tyson gets up from the floor and sits in the Captain's chair. Report Captain Tyson says as he looks around the bridge. Commander Y'Cari looks at her console. Shields are down to 34%, other then that we appear to be in one piece sir Commander Y'Cari says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at the other console and then sees what's wrong with the power. Why don't we have power to the ship? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the Admiral. Admiral Kira turns to him. Because someone sabotage the power grid, its offline says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then a huge blot of lighting erupts from the ceiling as Captain Tyson looks at where it came from. What the hell was that? Captain Tyson says as he looks at the ceiling. Doctor McKay looks at him. Deadly lighting don't let it hit you Doctor McKay says as he looks at him. Then the power reactivated. I've got helm control Ensign Cole says as he looks at the helm console. Captain Tyson looks at him. Frank get us to the gate before it shuts down Captain Tyson says as he looks at him. He inputs commands into the helm console. The Kingston flies towards the gate and enters it. At Starbase Atlantis the Kingston is being over looked by Doctors McKay and Zelenka when Admiral Kira walks into the power distribution room and looks at them both. So was this sabotage says Typhuss as he looks at them. Rodney shook his head. No there's nothing wrong with the power grid I don't get it the ship experienced a total power loss Rodney says as he looks at the tricorder and turns to both Zelenka and Typhuss. Zelenka looks at him. Maybe it moved? Radek says as he looks at them. Rodney looks at him. How could it of moved Rodney says as he looks at them. Captain Tyson is walking with General Carter. It was weird the ship just stopped moving but the planet is rich with lush green forest and even a flying monkey John says as he looks at her. She looks at him. A "Flying Monkey" General Carter says in confusion. He looks at her. Oh I gotta go I've got a date with Michelle see ya for a meeting at 1800 hours John says as he looks at her. She nods at him and leaves as she gets into the lift the lift's screen flickers. Carter exits the turbolift, but finds herself on the port side of the starbase. She attempts to walk back into the turbolift, but the doors close in front of her. She tries contacting the control room, but there is no answer, meaning she is stuck. In the control room the crew are running from console to console trying to figure out what's going on when Admiral Kira walks up and looks at Rodney. Rodney, what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at him. Unknown we're getting reports of power outages all over the starbase Doctor McKay says as he looks at the Admiral. Typhuss taps his combadge to get in touch with Captain Tyson. Kira to Tyson, come in says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. Tyson here go ahead John says over the com. Whatever happend on the Kingston is starting on the starbase, we have power outages all over the starbase says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. I'm on my way WHOA! John says over the com. Typhuss gets worried. John are you all right, respond says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. Yeah I'm fine I'm on my way now Captain Tyson says over the com. This is Colonel Sheppard I need a medical team now we've got a man down Colonel Sheppard says over the com. Typhuss tapped his combadge to the med bay. Kira to Keller, we need a medical team at Colonel Sheppard's location now says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. On my way Doctor Keller says over coms. Kira to Carter, Sam come in, respond says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. She walks into the control room. Hi sorry I had to walk from the port side to get here the turbolifts are down Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Both Colonel Sheppard and Captain Tyson walked onto the control room. I almost got shocked with that killer lighting on deck 15 John says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. This all started on the Kingston now its happening on the starbase, doesn't anyone find that odd says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Sam. Captain Tyson looks at him. I really find it odd Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Then the power grid shuts down as the crew turns on their SIMs beacons and look around the darken center as Admiral Kira looks at Rodney. What happened says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. He looks at him. We've lost all power but we've got minimum life support Doctor McKay says as he looks at them. Admiral Kira looks at the console as it lit up. Well we have a lot of work to do says Typhuss as he looks at Rodney. Captain Tyson sees the screen of the console he's working at. Uh guys you might want to take a look at this Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss, Sheppard, Sam, and Rodney walk over to him and sees a word on the screen of Hi Typhuss looks at the screen and remembers what happened to Sam and cautions John to be careful. John be careful says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson inputs commands into the console introducing himself and representing the United Federation of Planets and wants to know what is the hostile intend, the entity replies with a name Elizabeth Weir everyone is shocked and confused by this. That's weird John says as he looks up at the others. Typhuss runs suggestions by the others. Elizabeth is on Earth, that's not Weir says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Tyson looks at them. An alternate reality Weir we've run across a lot of alternate things during our service Captain Tyson says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at his friend. Maybe or its Replicator Weir says Typhuss as he looks at John. He shrugs his shoulders. I won't know for sure until I keep talking to it for now let's transfer her to the holodeck Captain Tyson says as he looks at the group. Typhuss looks at him. Wait a mintue how do you its safe it could be dangerous says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. What do you suggest then that we sit here in the dark and trip over each other, we've made contact I think it's best we keep her or it talking John says as he looks at him. Typhuss looks at him. Why, why don't we just put it in a protected file just to be safe says Typhuss as he looks at John.